


You risked your life

by Hannah2003



Category: robron
Genre: Arguments, Crying, Fluff, Gay, Hospitals, Kisses, M/M, Sad, Scary, ambulance, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah2003/pseuds/Hannah2003
Summary: ‘Seb!’Aaron was yelling, and Roberts heart stopped as he suddenly heard the deafening sound of the car crashing.





	You risked your life

Aaron and Robert: chapter one.

‘You gonna be okay with him for a while?’ Robert asked, looking at Seb playing with his toys on the grass.  
‘Robert, I’ll be fine.’ Aaron said, moving to put his arms round Seb and cuddling him gently to his chest. Seb giggled and snuggled into Aaron more.  
‘Papa play with me!’ Seb squealed,head butting Aaron in the chest.  
‘One minute sebby, me and daddy gotta talk as he worries too much about us’ Robert huffed and grumbled about how he ‘had good reason to worry’ but none the less, he let Aaron lead him away from Seb’s earshot.  
‘I’ll be fine rob,it’s not like I haven’t baby sat him before’ Aaron said, softly taking Roberts hand in his.   
‘Yeh I know, but I just worry..’  
‘No, no worrying, me and Seb Will be fine like always, now go have a drink with Vic and enjoy yourself!’ Aaron said, pushing Robert towards the gate.   
‘Don’t I get a goodbye kiss?’ Robert asked, pouting.  
‘C’mere you big sap’ Aaron laughed, grabbing Roberts arm and placing a soft kiss on his lips.  
‘Now go and see Vic!’

******  
Just as Robert was heading towards the wool pack, he noticed some commotion at the end of the road, and that’s when he spotted a familiar blonde head bobbing around.  
‘Diane!’ Robert yelled, starting to jog over.  
‘What’s going on?’ He asked, eyeing the situation. Lachlan was in the middle of it all, screaming his head off and pointing fingers at Belle, while Zac furiously pushed Belle behind him.  
‘Nothing love.. have you seen Victoria?’ Diane asked, patting his arm gently.  
‘No, I was coming to have a drink with her actually, Diane tell me what’s going on please? It looks serious!’ He begged and she pulled him to one side.  
‘Belle lied about being pregnant.. again, and Lachlan's has had enough apparently, they started arguing in the pub but the kid threw a glass so we had to take it outside to avoid any more glasses being smashed.’   
Suddenly there was a shout and the sound of a car revving, Robert turned around, ready to grab Diane and run for it. But there was no need, Chas was standing in front of the car, yelling at him to stop acting stupid and get out of the damn car now.  
‘No Belle has lied so much to me about something so damn important to me! She needs to learn her lesson, she can’t raise a child without a house to live in can she?’ Lachlan yelled, tears rolling down his cheeks, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the steering wheel.  
‘What?’ Lisa yelled, but it was too late, Lachlan slammed his foot on the peddle and chas barely had time to move out of the way before the car was hurtling forward.  
‘Lachlan!’ Belle screamed, running down the road after her. But she was cut off by someone screaming.  
‘Seb!’   
Aaron was yelling, and Roberts heart stopped as he suddenly heard the deafening sound of the car crashing.

******  
Everyone rushed round the corner, Robert praying to every God out there that his son hadn’t been hurt and God forbid Aaron.   
As he rounded the corner, his heart stopped.   
The car which had previously been in perfect condition, was turned onto its side, smashed completely the roof blown right off. And Seb. Seb was sitting just to side of the car, looking stunned and crying. He didn’t look Hurt, just shook up. Oh thank god. Robert thought, rushing towards his son. As he got closer he heard Seb was saying the same word over and over between his sobs. Papa.   
‘Seb? Where’s papa?’ He asked, crouching to his height and turning Seb’s head to the side, examining him.  
‘Papa!’ Seb sobbed, pointing at the car.  
‘Oh god no!’ Robert heard Chas yell and all the blood in his body ran cold as he saw what she was screaming at. Aaron. Trapped. Under the car that Lachlan had been driving. He rushed to her side, falling to the ground to see the damage. Aaron was buried under the roof of the car, with just his feet visible.  
‘Aaron!’ He heard Chas screaming, but he could barely hear her. All he could hear was ‘Aaron’s trapped and dying save him you fucker!’   
‘We need to get the roof off him!’ Robert screamed, though it barely registered that he was the one yelling.  
He could hear people gathering around him in the background, but all his mind could focus on was Aaron. He vaguely registered Cain yelling at the crowd quickly gathering to ‘not just stand there, help for fuck sake!’ And before he knew it, a group of people were surrounding the roof top, and counting.  
‘3 2 1,lift!’ He heard Cain yell, and he lifted with all his might. The roof shifted and he heard Adam saying he could see Aaron, but the roof needed to be more tilted as he couldn’t reach. They tilted it and That’s when he heard Adam gasp.  
‘Oh god..’ Adam said and chas started crying again.  
‘What? What’s happening with my baby?’ She begged him but he told her to back off, and Paddy grabbed her and let her sob on his chest.  
‘We need an ambulance.’ Adam said, looking around and Roberts breath caught in his throat.  
‘Already called one’ Moria said, turning to Adams side.  
‘We need to get him out’ she said.  
‘Mum,we can’t..’ Adam started but Moria quickly cut him off.  
‘No Adam, he’s got more chance of survival if we get him out, now pull his legs, gently!’   
After a lot of heaving and pulling, Aaron was freed and he roof was dropped back on the floor.  
Nothing could have prepared Robert for what he saw.  
Aaron was pale, that’s what he noticed first, but as his eyes traveled down his body he saw was Adam was so scared about. There was a huge glass shard stuck in Aaron’s chest, with multiple smaller shards stuck in his stomach and across his torso. There was blood gathering around him quickly and Robert rushed to his side. He cupped Aaron’s head in his hand and placed his head on his lap, not caring about the blood staining his trousers. He carefully put two fingers on Aaron’s neck and felt for a pulse.  
He couldn’t feel one.  
He couldn’t feel one.  
‘Robert? Can you feel a pulse?’ Moria asked, bending down next to Robert and grabbing one of Aaron’s hands.  
‘No..’ he sobbed, frantically moving his hand around. That’s when he felt it. A very faint beat against his fingers.  
‘No! No no, I’ve found one, but it’s so weak..’ he sobbed, trying to concentrate on the barely there pumps against his finger tips.  
‘Robert you need to calm down okay?’ Moria said and he sucked in a breath and tried to stop his flow of tears.  
‘The ambulance is on its way Robert, Aaron will be in good hands’ she said but Robert ignored her and concentrated on Aaron.

******  
After what felt like years but was only minutes, the ambulance arrived and Aaron was soon surrounded by paramedics.  
Diane pulled Robert to her side and let him sob into her shoulder, she ran her fingers down his back and murmured that Aaron was going to be okay to him, but Robert couldn’t stop going to the worse scenario.   
‘What if he dies Diane? I can’t live without him! I won’t!’ He sobbed.  
‘I can’t loose him!’ He heard chas yell.  
‘I can’t Paddy! He can’t die on me, not like this!’ She sobbed and Roberts heart broke even more. If Aaron died, he wouldn’t just be loosing his best friend and soul mate, but chas would be loosing her son, the son she had done so much to fight for, the son who cared for her when she had panic attack’s, the son who made her laugh no other person could, Adam would loose his best mate, Liv would loose her big brother, her role model and Seb. Seb would loose his papa, the man who would cancel all his plan to look after him when he’s sick, the man who played with him all the time, the man who turned into a massive softie when he was around. He couldn’t loose Aaron, not like this.  
He rushed over to the paramedics as they started to strap him into a chair and load him into the ambulance, and he grabbed Aaron’s hand.  
‘Can I come with him?’ He begged and the paramedic nodded.  
He clambered into the side of the ambulance, and sat down, just as Chas burst in and demanded she came with. The ambulance crew allowed her, simply because if they started arguing there was a very high chance that Aaron would die right there and then.   
They strapped Aaron in and started speeding towards the hospital.  
Chas continued to whisper that Aaron couldn’t die, that she wouldn’t let him die on her, while Robert just squeezed Aaron’s hand and hoped Aaron would feel him and know that Robert was there, and wasn’t going anywhere without him.  
Chas reached out to Robert and for the first time ever, Robert gripped onto her hand and held on for dear life.

******  
The ambulance ride seemed to take seconds and years all at the same time, one minute they were still in the village and then next minute they were skidding to a stop outside the hospital and rushing out.  
‘Robert, rob stop, we can’t go in the operating room with him’ Chas says, grabbing onto Roberts hand.  
‘I can’t leave him Chas..’ he sobs, clinging to her.  
‘I know.. I don’t want to leave him either Robert but we need to, he’s in good hands now’ Chas explains, pulling Robert to the small waiting area and sitting him down.  
‘The doctors know what they’re doing Robert, they can help him more than we can. Aaron needs us to be strong right now, he needs us to be okay for him, we can do that, can’t we?’ Chas asks, and all Robert can do is nod.   
He can be strong for Aaron.  
He has to be.

******  
They’ve been waiting for hours to hear some news, but so far, no ones come to calm their nerves.  
‘How do you do it?’ Robert asked, looking down at his hands.  
‘How do you mean love?’ Chas asked.  
‘You’ve been here with him so many times.. watched him nearly die so many times. How do you keep doing it?’ Robert said.  
Chas smiled sadly and took his hands. She squeezed gently and took a deep breath.  
‘Because he always survives.’ She said simply.  
‘He’s a fighter, he never gives up on himself, ever’   
Robert didn’t reply, just stared at the clock and wished that Aaron would be okay.

Ten minutes had passed when diane suddenly rushed in, with Seb on her hip and Liv glued to her side. Paddy was right behind her.  
‘How is he?’ Diane asked, moving towards the pair and sitting down, Moving Seb to her lap. Chas looked at Robert, deciding that he wasn’t going to explain, she opened her mouth.  
‘We don’t know.. we haven’t heard anything as of yet but we think they rushed him in for an op straight away..’ Her eyes clouded with tears as she trailed off and Robert had to fight his own tears away.  
‘Oh the poor lad..’ Diane said, but was cut off when Seb suddenly started crying again.  
‘I want Papa..’ he sobbed and Robert reached over to him. Seb grabbed his arms and sobbed harder.   
‘Hey.. come to daddy’ Seb climbed onto Roberts lap and buried his face in his chest, something Aaron did frequently when upset or in need of a cuddle.  
‘I don’t like it here, where’s Papa?’ Seb asked, in a small voice.  
‘Papa’s being fixed right now.. he should be out soon’  
‘Can we go see him now?’ Seb asked, already starting to climb off Roberts lap.  
‘No..no, we have to wait until Papa is ready to be seen’ Robert said, clinging onto Seb tighter.  
‘I want to see papa now!’ Seb sobbed even harder, trying to jump off Roberts lap.  
‘Hey hey, none of that okay? You need to be a good boy for daddy now as it’s a very serious time for Papa, he needs to heal in his own time and we can’t rush him okay? Do you think you can be good for me while Papa gets fixed up?’ Robert asked, tilting Seb’s chin so his blue eyes bore into Roberts.  
‘Yes daddy..’ He murmured.  
‘Good boy, now why don’t you let Nana Diane take you for a hot chocolate? She might even let you have a cake..’ He smiled slightly and looked at Diane, she nodded back at him.  
‘Come on pet, Liv you coming? I think we could all do with a nice cup of tea! Chas? Paddy?’ Diane stood up and grabbed Seb’s hand while he started babbling about the cake he wanted.  
‘No, I’m not leaving Aaron’ Chas said and Paddy agreed.  
‘That’s fine..Liv? How about a big cake? Any one you like.’   
‘No, cake won’t fix this, Aaron’s in that room possibly dying and you want to try and fix it with cake?!?’ Liv exclaimed, but Robert quickly shushed her by pulling her to his side and hugging her. She was a little brat and so rude but she was family, always has been and always would be.  
‘Hey, that’s not what she’s doing, and besides I suggested the cake in the first place, go with Diane Liv, I promise we will come to you if there is any news.’  
She huffed and puffed for a few more minutes but eventually she caved in, though she made sure they all had her number so that they could call her in case of news.

Another 15 minutes went by with no news and Robert was starting to believe that they had forgotten they were even there. But after a long, tense wait, a doctor in blue scrubs came in and asked for Aaron’s family, they were asked to come into a small office like room and Roberts heart dropped again.  
‘This is it’ He thought ‘this is where they tell us he’s died’   
‘Aaron’s been severely damaged by this crash, he’s lucky to have survived.’   
‘Oh thank god!’ Chas muttered and Paddy hugged her.  
‘However..’ the doctor continued.  
‘This is where they tell me he’s got brain damage, or he’s been paralysed’  
‘from Aaron’s injuries, we think he was hit by the car head on, which has certainly caused more damage, Aaron’s has a 3rd degree burn across his back which we think was caused by skidding when the car hit him, hes got a nasty cut on his head which we have bandaged up and he’s got some pretty bad bruising across his face. He’s got a sprained wrist and 4 broken fingers, along with a badly broken leg, which is why we rushed him in for an op as we have had to put a metal nail in the bone to help heal it. We were majorly worried about the glass that was stuck in his chest, as Aaron lost a lot of blood, but we have removed the glass and stitched him up, though he will have lasting scars.The main concern at the moment is brain damage, which we cannot asses until Aaron wakes up, we don’t know the extent of his injuries as of yet so we don’t know if he has obtained any brain injury and if he has, how bad the injuries will be. When Aaron wakes up we will do some small tests on him to check if his brain has been damaged at all.’  
Robert breathed out slightly, so Aaron hadn’t got any life threatening injuries as of yet, but he could have severe brain damage.  
‘Can we see him?’ Robert heard Paddy ask and he looked up, practically begging the doctor to say yes with his eyes.  
‘Yes of course’ he stood up and we followed him out the room to a small room.  
‘There’s a red button on the side of the wall, press it if you need a nurse for any reason or if Aaron starts to wake up.’ The doctor started to leave but Robert grabbed his arm.  
‘Thank you’ he breathed ‘thank you for looking after him’  
The doctor nodded at him and patted his arm gently before heading off down the corridor.   
They all looked at each other and took deep breaths in. Chas pushed open the door and for what seemed like the 100th time today, Roberts heart broke.  
Aaron looked so small in the bed, he didn’t look like Aaron at all. He was swamped by wires and tubes all connected to huge machines, his leg was all plastered up in a big white cast, his wrist and fingers all had a white fabric over them, his left arm was slightly burnt and looked so damn painful. But the worst was his face. His poor, beautiful face had been mashed completely. He had a huge white bandage covering half of it, and the rest was black and blue bruises. Robert felt hot tears roll down his cheeks as he watched Aaron’s chest go up and down. He watched as chas rushed to his side and sobbed, while Paddy patted her back and murmured stuff to her. Robert couldn’t do anything but stare at Aaron, his Aaron who was brave and adorable. His Aaron who had been hurt because of Lachlan. Robert felt his blood boiling.  
‘Rob?’ He snapped out of his trance and looked back at chas, who was now sitting to the right of Aaron on a orange hospital chair. She was gripping onto the bed tightly as she couldn’t hold Aaron’s hand.  
‘Paddy has gone to get another chair and some drinks.. come talk to him’   
Robert looked at Chas, then back to Aaron. He could do this. He could give comfort to Aaron.  
‘Hey babe..’ he started but he was at loss. What the hell do you say to your unconscious boyfriend?   
‘It’s okay’ chas muttered, gripping the bed even tighter.   
‘I understand. I never know what to say In these situations either. I mean. I don’t even know if he can hear me. It breaks my heart’ she let out a light sob and Robert patted her back slightly, unsure of what to do. 

By the time paddy came back with more chairs, 3 nurses had come to check on him and give them water and another doctor had come in to top up his medicine. None of them could say for sure when Aaron would wake up. If he woke up.   
Liv, Diane and Seb came back from having cake and sat down with them. The room was crowded and normally they didn’t allow more than 4 people in a room, but the nurses could see how much it meant to them, so they let them all stay. No one spoke, it was just a long, tense wait for Aaron’s eyes to flicker open. 

*****

After another 3 days, Robert finally got the call that Aaron was waking up. He had been sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee while Seb played on the floor with a lion toy that Aaron brought him. Liv nearly broke her neck running down the stairs when he called her, she was so scared that her brother wouldn’t pull through.   
They all set off for the hospital, chas on her way as-well as Liv had called her. Seb stayed quiet for the whole journey and Roberts heart broke every time he saw his son in the mirror. He looked so small and lost. Aaron really was an anchor for him, he really was a papa. 

When they arrived, Robert was pissed that they couldn’t go and see him straight away, but he understood as the doctor needed to run a few tests on him to check for brain damage. When chas arrived, she kicked up a fuss, demanding to see her son or else, but the nurses refused to let her in.  
‘You want your son to be okay don’t you?’ The nurses said and she nodded.  
‘Then let the doctor do his job, please.’ 

After an agonising wait Of nearly 2 hours, they were aloud to see him, but only two family members. Liv argues that she should see him, as she was his sister, but Robert begged her to let him see him, and she really didn’t have the heart to say no to him, not when he looked worried sick and pale, with bloodshot eyes. She wasn’t heartless.   
When chas and Robert entered the room, Aaron looked better than when he had come in. The bruising on his face was slowly fading, though it still looked blue and painful, the bandage on his head had been removed, replaced with some stitches on a nasty looking cut that spanned across his forehead and down to his nose. He blinked when they entered, looking confused.  
‘Robert?’ He asked, voice small and rough.  
Robert darted to his side and gently held his hand while looking into his eyes. Aaron looked so lost.  
‘Yeh.. it’s me. How’d you feel?’ He rubbed Aaron’s hand with his thumb while Aaron shrugged.  
‘Dunno.. can’t feel much..’ he muttered and Robert panicked slightly but Chas said it was normal, it was his medication wearing off.  
They spent a few hours with him, just chatting, but never bringing up the crash. Aaron doesn’t say much, just nods and hums along in the right place. Eventually, Chas leaves the room to grab some coffees and talk to the doctors about his medication and when he can leave. The minute his mom is out the room, Aaron speaks properly.  
‘I’m sorry’ Aaron starts and Robert just cocks his head slightly In a what are you talking about? Way.   
‘I didn’t mean for it to happen. Seb wanted to come with you and I decided it wouldn’t hurt if we just went for a quick walk. Halfway down the road we decided to go to the swings instead and Seb darted into the road to get to them. That’s when the car came. I lunged for him and pushed him. I don’t remember anything after that. Is Seb okay?’ Aaron says all in a rush while Robert rubs the back of his hand.  
‘Sebs’ fine. You need to concentrate on getting you better’ Robert says firmly. Aaron opens his mouth to protest.  
‘But if I hadn’t have suggested the walk.. then I wouldn’t have caused you all this grief!’ Aaron cries.  
Robert shushes him and wipes the tears that are freely flowing with the pads of his thumb.  
‘It’s not your fault okay? It was an accident. You didn't do anything wrong okay? Just wrong place wrong time.’  
‘But what if I hadn’t have jumped in the way? It would have killed Seb!’ Aaron was sobbing now and heaving his words out, making Robert worried.  
‘Babe. You need to calm down okay? Sebs’ fine. The crash didn’t kill him. God Aaron it almost killed you.’ The full weight of what happened suddenly hit Robert, and he felt like he was drowning. If Aaron hadn’t have jumped in the way, it would have killed Seb. No doubt about it. Oh god Seb could have died that day, but Aaron decided to risk his own life to save Sebs’. Lachlan could have murdered his own cousin.   
‘Baby.. I don’t think you realise how.. you saved Seb. You’re right, the crash would have killed him. But it didn’t. Because you were there. Oh god Aaron, you saved our sons life and put your own at risk!’   
‘I.. I don’t..’   
‘No, don't you dare. Don’t you dare say anything.’ And to make sure he didn’t speak, Robert sealed their lips in a kiss. Nothing heated. Just a soft, gently kiss that meant so many things. Thank you. I love you.   
‘Sorry.. am I interrupting?’ They sprung apart and looked towards the door where a flustered nurse was stood. Robert sat back up but kept a grip on Aaron’s hand.   
‘No. No it’s fine.’ Robert said. The nurse checked a few things before smiling at them and leaving them alone. Chas came in not long after.   
‘All okay?’ She asked and Robert smiled.  
‘Yeh’ he squeezed Aaron’s hand.  
‘Everything’s fine’

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so so so sorry this is so late!! Ive been so down lately and just couldn’t write good fanfics but I promise I’m getting there! I think the next fic i’ll Upload is going to be in a few days and I promise will include little dan!!   
> Please stay with me!!  
> If you like this fic then please comment more ideas to do with the robron universe as I love them so much! What does everyone think about the proposals?
> 
> I’ll be back soon!! 
> 
> \- Hannah


End file.
